


Remember

by ellie_renee91



Series: Remember [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: You escaped the maze, however you are far from being free from WCKD's grasp.
Relationships: Aris Jones & Thomas (Maze Runner), Aris Jones & You, Brenda & Thomas (Maze Runner), Frypan & Thomas (Maze Runner), Gally & Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Harriet & Aris Jones & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & You, Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/You, Teresa & You, Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) & Newt & Minho & You, Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Series: Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647037
Kudos: 38





	1. Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Follows movie plot from TST thru TDC

Sitting at the tables in the room they call the cafeteria with Aris, you notice a new group of faces walk in. A couple of minutes later a lone boy walks in and you stop mid chew at seeing _his_ face. A face that you’ve been seeing in your dreams lately, ever since you were sprung free from the maze with Aris and the rest of your friends.

“y/n, you ok?”

You swing your gaze over to your friend and smile as reassuringly as you can “mhmm”

“You sure?- because you look like you’ve seen a ghost–”

Bringing your cup to your lips you furrow your brows and shake your head slightly as you take a drink, however, Janson walking in with his clipboard interrupts you from responding.

You let your eyes wander to the new groups table, gasping softly at seeing a pair of dark brown eyes staring at you already with an unreadable expression across his face.

You drop your eyes to the table, politely asking it to do you a solid and swallow you whole, when Janson starts reading the lucky names for the evening on their way to the ‘salvation land’.

Aris and yourself strongly believe they’re full of shit, but you’ve yet to uncover anything other than the pit in your stomach every night when a new group disappears behind the doors with the weasel known as Janson.

“And finally… y/n”

Groans of disappointment sound throughout the room, however dread fills your whole body as your wide eyes swing over to Aris’.

Tears immediately pooling in your eyes as you slightly shake your head at having to leave without your friend to an unknown area of the building.

He reaches over and sets his hand on yours, squeezing once and whispering across the table “It’ll be ok, maybe we’re wrong” he shrugs slightly, clearly wanting to reassure you even though he doesn’t fully believe you guys are wrong.

You nod and squeeze back, whispering “Stay safe, Aris” as one of the guards starts to walk over to you.

You stand up and maneuver out of the bench, walking on shaky knees with the rest of the group that was called.

While you walk past the familiar face, that you can’t seem to place, he narrows his eyes in confusion and slightly tilts his head to the side when he registers the terrified look in your eyes.

You walk out of the room and down the hallway with the others. The guards lead you into the exam area you were in when you first arrived. The so called doctors explain that before you head out, you all need your last round of vitamins that you were deprived of when you were in the maze.

“Once you wake up, you will be on your way to your new home” is the last thing you hear before you fall fast asleep.

******

When you wake up there’s an alarm blaring, you have no idea how long you’ve been asleep. Looking around you take notice that you’re in the same bed and exam room you were in before you fell asleep.

You jerk back into your pillow, holding your breath when shouting voices fills the area on the other side of your curtain. Pulling the blanket up higher on your chest, you narrow your eyes as you try to work through the voices and what they’re doing before an authority voice exclaims “You can’t be in here”. 

Shuffling and grunts can be heard next before you hear the door slam shut, and the panting breaths of whoever is still in here with you become louder than the machines beeping beside your bed.

You gasp back into your pillow, pulling the blanket up towards your chin when your curtain is being pulled back and you see a tall, skinny blonde boy you recognize from the new table the night your name was called.

He shakes his head and shouts over his shoulder “She’s not in here, mate”

Quick footsteps sound next before your mouth falls open slightly at the new face you now know over the other boy’s shoulder.

Shocked confusion crosses both of their features as your small voice fills the room “Thomas?”

******

You wake with a start, sitting up and looking around you. You take in the still sleeping members of your group, the dark night sky above you, the sand on your hands, and the small fire near your feet– dream, it was just a dream.

You are still trying to slow your breathing and convince yourself you are no longer in the maze when Thomas rolls over and sits up completely at seeing the state you are in. 

_**“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore”**_ he mutters, his voice thick with sleep as he scoots closer to kneel in front of you, setting his hands on your arms before he slowly moves his thumbs reassuringly in little circles.

You nod and place your hands on his outstretched arms as you close your eyes and take a deep breath in through your nose.

It had been a few days since Thomas and his friends decided to take you with them, effectively rescuing you from WCKD.

Thankfully Aris had stayed with his gut and reached out to Thomas and the two of them put everything together before successfully getting a group of you free.

Now you were moving through the Scorch trying to find the Right Arm group in the Mountains who will hopefully take you all in.

Your memories from before the maze have been returning ever since. You’ve deducted that instead of administering the last round of vitamins, they actually gave you a procedure to return your memories. It’s not terribly complex and you actually now remember learning about it before you were forced to go in the maze. _Why_ they did it, you still weren’t sure.

Teresa has been showing the same symptoms and you strongly believe they also gave hers back as well. You both have the same marking on the back of your necks and the same lost look on your faces for knowing the truth. 

Knowing you worked for WCKD, knowing you helped build the mazes, sent these other kids into the maze, and finally how you helped Thomas send the information to the Right Arm group to stop WCKD.

Thomas.

Now you knew why he was so familiar, why he had been in your dreams. 

You have been in love with Thomas since as long as you _now_ can remember. When they found out what you both had done with sending out the compound locations, they split you up and sent you into different mazes.

And he has no memory of it– of you.

“y/n?” He drops his hands and leans forward into your line of vision.

You lift your eyes and connect them with his honey eyes, that even in the dark night you can still make out their gorgeous color.

Licking your lips quickly, you offer a small smile and shake of your head “I’m ok, I’m sorry I woke you”

His mouth twitches and he offers you a slight shake of his head “There’s nothing to apologize for, just want to make sure you’re okay–”

You nod, lowering your eyes slightly before looking up through your lashes at him “Do you ever get the feeling, you should remember something– or _someone_ , but you just can’t?”

He furrows his brows, nodding towards you with his gentle question “Is that what your nightmares are about?”

You shake your head, dropping your eyes to the ground again. There’s really no way to explain what you mean if he doesn’t already know.

He clears his throat, gaining your attention as he whispers his answer to your question “Yes”

You lift your head, connecting your eyes with his again as he continues “It’s why I insisted on taking you with us. Your– you’ve been in my dreams since before– _before_ I escaped the maze. So when you said my name the other night, I knew that they weren’t just dreams–”

“They were memories” you finish and he nods before licking his lips quickly and releases a deep breath, like he was scared you weren’t thinking the same as him.

He lifts one hand to the side of your face, cupping your cheek and moving his thumb back and forth softly as he rests his forehead against yours.

You both close your eyes before his whispered breath dances across your face

“Memories I desperately want to remember.”


	2. Remember More of You

Mary gently grabs your arm, turning it slightly from side to side as she tries to find a vein to jab the massive needle into.

She clicks her tongue, grimacing softly as she mutters “You’re dehydrated– I’m sorry but this will hurt more than it should”

You shrug, flicking your eyes over to Brenda and her quick panting breaths “If it’s going to help her, it’s fine–”

Thomas takes the two steps past you and sits down next to you on the cot, grabbing your free hand and effectively succeeding in distracting you as Mary gets to work with drawing your blood.

The two of you haven’t had much time to talk since the other night, however neither of you can resist how drawn to each other you are. Thomas was separated from you when you escaped Jorge’s building from the zip-line while him and Brenda were forced to find their way out of the underground tunnels. 

You finally found them in Marcus’ club that Jorge led you to, saying that’s who Brenda would have went to first. When you went inside you had found Thomas passed out on the floor, Minho and Newt helping to get him situated in a room upstairs. While Jorge grilled Marcus for information you were by Thomas’ side, stroking the side of his head into his hair until he finally woke up. 

Thomas had dreamed of you, remembering more of you and your time together right before you were taken by the guards and sent up into a maze, Thomas soon following those same steps into his own maze. Seeing your eyes and soft smile the second he woke up, he felt like he could breathe again. Seeing you safe, knowing he was with you again.

After Jorge got the information and the car from Marcus you all climbed into Bertha and began the drive to the mountains where the Right Arm was located. Thomas held you close while you slept, your head on his shoulder as you snuggled into his side.

When you had stepped in front of him in the gorge, his heart had stopped seeing you block the gun that was aimed at him. That fear though was quickly replaced by that small feeling of hope when the girl holding the gun pointed at you dropped it down to her side with her shock “Y/n?”

“Holy shit, Harriet?” you dropped your hands from their surrender and quickly embraced the girl– Aris and the other gun wielder, Sonya, walking forward to join in the group hug with you as well.

When your tear filled eyes from finding your friends you thought were gone lifted and connected with his, Thomas felt the air rush out of his lungs. He knew right then, for as long as he lived he would do everything in his power to always see you that happy. 

Once Mary’s got the amount of blood she needs– she removes the vial and the needle, setting a cotton ball against the injection site and guiding you to replace her finger with your own and lift your arm in the air.

Thomas makes a noise, shifting closer to you as he guides your arm over and rests your elbow on his shoulder, earning you to throw him a shy smile in thanks.

Jorge watches the two of you, a soft smile playing on his lips as he grips onto Brenda’s hand a little tighter, her breathing coming out in sharp quick gasps. 

Mary moves back over to her lab table and begins mixing the antidote to give to Brenda while answering Thomas’ questions about her time working for WCKD and finding the enzyme the immunes have in your brains.

You check that your bleeding has stopped and lower your arm back down to your side as Thomas turns to look back at her “So, you found a cure?”

“Not exactly. The enzyme can’t be manufactured, only harvested from the immune– the young. Of course, that didn’t stop WCKD. If they had their way… they’d sacrifice an entire generation. All for this.”

She holds up the bright blue liquid of a short lived gift of time in a syringe, continuing “A gift of biology. Of evolution. But one not meant for all of us.”

She walks over and kneels next to Jorge on the other side of the cot Brenda is laying on, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt and inserting the blue liquid into her arm.

Brenda takes a deep breath in, her breathing slowing back down to normal immediately as her body relaxes back into the bed.

“How long will that give her?” Thomas asks and you close your eyes, already knowing the answer. 

When you open them you see Mary look in between you and Thomas with her answer “It’s different for everyone. A few months maybe. But that’s the catch, isn’t it? She’ll always need more.”

Mary stands up and places her hand on Jorge’s shoulder “Okay. Let’s go outside. Let them rest– let’s go. She’ll be okay, she’s going to be asleep for a little bit.”

Jorge follows Mary towards the front of the tent, she grabs her jacket and turns back towards you both “Y/n, Thomas– you know she can’t come with us, right?”

Licking your lips quickly, you drop your eyes to the ground and offer a subtle nod with her words.

Just because you know she’s a risk to the other non immunes, doesn’t mean you will be okay leaving her behind. You don’t even want to think about where you all would be without her and Jorge right now.

Mary leaves you both and Thomas is standing up instantly, pacing in front of you “Do you know what Mary was talking about? You remember doing what she said… that we– we were their informants?”

You stand up as well, pulling your jacket back onto your arms and situating it on your shoulders before you answer softly “Yes– we were and I’d do it again. They’re killing kids trying to find a non existent cure and _unlike_ Teresa I can’t see the bigger picture of how that’s okay. How it’s okay to take _everything_ away from these kids just so the people WCKD decides deserve it can live!”

Thomas furrows his brows, his voice trailing off as he moves his eyes between yours quickly “Wait, Teresa–”

You scoff and nod, already knowing she talked to him before you guys found Brenda and Jorge on the edge of the Scorch “Yeah, let me guess she wants us to go _back_ to WCKD.”

Anger flashes through his eyes as he jams his tongue into his cheek, nodding in agreement with your assumption before he voices as much “She does– well she did…”

You roll your eyes, not even attempting to hide your disdain for the girl’s attitude lately in your response “I’m sure she still does. They gave her _her_ memories back for the same reason they gave me mine– however in her case I think it’s working.”

Thomas takes a moment, licking his lips quickly as he steps up closer to you and sets his hands on your upper arms, moving his thumbs against your jacket sleeves softly “Why do you think they gave them back to you?”

You move your eyes quickly between his, at a complete loss after the shit you pulled when you sent off the information to Mary. 

Lifting your shoulders, you shake your head softly and whisper “I don’t know– but it’s not going to do what they wanted it to.”

Thomas lifts the corners of his mouth, breathing out a chuckle through his nose with your determined response “What does that mean? What were they wanting?”

“They wanted me to remember why we were doing what we were doing when we worked at WCKD– what we did to everyone, our friends– and how it was what was best for everyone. To remember it was all worth it– that it’s all _still_ worth it because they’re trying to find a fucking cure.”

Closing your eyes you take a deep breath, releasing it slowly as you open your eyes again “The older we got, the more I could see that _that_ wasn’t the case. The end result wasn’t justifying the means to get it– we both thought so, which is why we did what we did. Being in the maze, being with our friends, with you again… it’s just solidified my decision that what we did was right.”

Thomas huffs, running a hand over his mouth before flicking it out in front of him “I hate that you remember things that I don’t. You know things I should know and it feels like I’m fumbling around in the dark making a complete ass out of myself in front of _you_ because you won’t tell me anything from before–”

You make a noise, shaking your head to interrupt him as you cross your arms over your chest “You don’t want to remember what I do, Tommy… trust me, trust me on that if nothing else.”

Without missing a beat, Thomas reaches for you again and grips onto your elbows, squeezing you with his reassuring words “I trust you. I may not remember much, but saying those words– I know I believe that more than anything.”

You uncross your arms, softly splaying your hands on his chest as you clarify “You’re not making an ass out of yourself”

Thomas snorts, fighting his smile as he wraps his fingers gently around your wrists and counters “You haven’t been around me much then”

Smiling softly with his words that are meant to be a joke, you connect your eyes with his again and clear your face from any humor “You’re following your gut instinct, which is spot on. You’re saving people and getting them out of terrible conditions. You can’t blame yourself for who has been lost along the way– _they_ followed you. They knew what they were signing up for when they followed you, both out of the maze and out into the scorch.”

Thomas releases a little grateful breath through his nose, sliding his hands down your sides to grip your hips as his eyes move between your eyes and over your beautiful face. 

The feeling of having you in his arms is like second nature to him, it’s comforting and so natural to be holding you, to be this close to you. 

Thomas’ fingers press into your skin a little harder, pulling you closer into him as he whispers lowly “Tell me I loved you before I forgot you”

Licking your lips quickly, you drop your eyes to watch your fingers as they drum gently against his chest while you whisper back “I uh– you never said _that_ before, so I can– I can’t be sure…”

Thomas leans forward to have you look up at him again and once you snap your eyes up to his, he increases his hold on you as he informs “How I’m feeling right now, I shouldn’t be feeling so quickly after only a few days with finding you again. So that paired with the bits and pieces I’ve seen with my dreams that are proving to be memories– I know I did and I’m going to continue to remember more of you, of us together. I love you y/n, and I promise I’m going to keep you safe.”

His words instantly bring a smile to your face as your hands slide up his chest, your arms wrapping behind his neck.

Thomas runs his tongue across his bottom lip and tilts his head to the side “Did you love me before?”

“Yes” you whisper earning Thomas to smile softly as he lays his forehead against yours before you continue “I still love you, Tommy”

Thomas closes his eyes, relief flooding through him before he moves forward and melds his soft, warm lips with yours. 

You smile into the kiss, moving your lips against his as he pulls you impossibly closer into him by his grip on your hips.

He removes one hand from your side, lifting it up to cup your cheek and tilts your head to the side to deepen the kiss, gently moving his thumb against your skin. 

Thomas presses a few more quick kisses to your lips before he pulls back and places a kiss to your forehead, wrapping his arms behind you and pulling you into his chest.

You wrap your arms around his middle, the two of you slightly swaying back and forth as you hug him back and enjoy the little moment of quiet content of just being with him after everything you’ve gone through.

The two of you walk hand in hand out of the tent, Jorge hugging you both and declaring he now owes you one before he goes inside to look over Brenda. Thomas kisses the side of your head before you go your separate ways, him going up to sit with Newt, Minho and Frypan while you go sit on the rocks with Aris, Sonya and Harriet.

***

It’s a little while later and night has fallen around you when two loud explosions sound. Your arms instinctively come up on either side of your head as you duck forwards with the noise, your eyes widening in horror as you watch the tents and vehicles in front of you catch on fire while loud helicopters fly quickly past over the camp.

Harriet grabs your hand and quickly leads you over to a truck where you find Newt, Minho and Frypan grabbing guns from Vince who is standing in the truck bed. 

Vince gets the firearm in the back loaded and slams his finger on the trigger, releasing a constant steady flow of bullets aimed at the swarm of guards and the helicopters in the sky. 

You load the gun Harriet hands you, taking aim and firing back at every WCKD guard that you can see.

You hear Frypan announce he’s out of ammo from behind you, followed by Vince yelling out “Shit!” before there’s a loud zapping noise that rings through your ears.

The next thing you know, your body locks up and you let out a painful grunt as it feels like a million sharp zaps of electricity flow through your nerves and muscles.

Your legs give out and you crumble to the ground, laying in between Newt and Harriet who are in the same paralyzed shock state as you.

Guards walks over and stand above you, each grabbing your guys’ arms and hauling you over to a different area of the camp they’ve destroyed.

The guards move you all into two groups, the other immunes and kids from WCKD in one area and the adults leading the Right Arm in the other.

Your muscles slowly unlock while the guards forcefully push you all onto your knees. You grimace as your knees slam into the ground, Minho reaching over to steady you as you straighten your back and the guards begin scanning the backs of your necks.

While they do that– you quickly move your eyes around the area, trying to find one face in particular, before you watch as they bring Vince over and force him onto his knees next to Mary.

You feel guilt creep though your veins, settling deep in your gut as you know your group finding them not long before WCKD is way too much of a coincidence. Mary, Vince and the countless others who worked hard doing what they’ve done to bring down WCKD and save so many kids do not deserve this.

Jason walks over, moving his beady little eyes around the group before he addresses one of the men not in a guard suit “How many did we get?”

“All of them, give or take” the man who was checking off your numbers the other guard was yelling out replies to Janson.

You are pushed forward slightly by your shoulder, your hair being moved from behind your neck as you hear a scanning behind you.

Janson smirks down to you when the guard is done calling out your number, directing his words behind him “Give or take what?”

You glare up at him as the man answers Janson’s question “Well they lost a few”

The guard moves beside you and grabs onto Minho who tries to shake the guy off– unsuccessfully– as he calls out Minho’s number and moves down the line towards Newt on his other side.

“Where’s Thomas?” Janson moves his eyes around the group and any hope you had that Thomas might have gotten away dies when you hear his voice behind the kneeling group of the Right Arm adults “Right here”

One of the guards rushes over and grabs Thomas by the shoulder, leading him over towards your group.

Janson reaches out and sets his hand on Thomas’ shoulder when he stops in front of him “Thomas–” Janson trails off and gut punches him, earning Thomas to double over in pain while Janson orders “Get him in line!”

Thomas gets pulled over quickly before he’s pushed down onto his knees on your other side by the guard behind you.

Janson walks over to the guy who was taking record of your numbers and instructs him on what to do next before walking off.

Minho looks across you, directing his question towards Thomas “Why didn’t you run?”

You look over at Thomas out of the corner of your eye with Minho’s words, feeling Thomas slowly reach over and discreetly slide his fingers through yours as he declares “I’m tired of running.”

The powerful gust of wind from one of the massive WCKD bergs slams across your group, earning you to close your eyes at the dust and dirt it kicks up before it finally lands.

Once it’s on the ground the back opens and Ava Paige walks out surrounded by more guards who are all aiming their guns defensively as they walk her out.

Ava and Janson exchange a few words before she walks over towards your end of the line. She indicates for a guard to bring Thomas towards her as Janson orders another set of guards to start loading the group of immunes onto the berg.

Ava raises her arm to her side, your eyes widening slightly before turning into a deep glare as you watch Teresa make her way towards Ava. The woman smiles softly towards her, resting her hand on the back of her shoulder “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“What the hell?” Minho stands up, reaching out to grab one of your arms and helping you to your feet also as Newt and Frypan voice their confusion to what’s happening “Teresa?”

“Wait what’s going on?” Newt asks as you move to stand in between Thomas and Minho.

“She’s with them” Thomas digresses earning Minho to look over to you quickly before flicking his eyes to Thomas “Since when?”

Janson walks over, answering Minho’s question “Oh Teresa’s always had an evolved appreciation of the greater good. Once we restored her memories, it was only a matter of time.”

Janson flicks his eyes to you, disgusting smirk playing on his lips as he continues “We gave you your memories back for a reason, y/n. The two of you _together_ were meant to convince the rest of them to come back to us, I can’t say I’m not disappointed that you are once again choosing _wrong_.”

Squaring your shoulders, you keep your voice calm as you answer the rat man “From where I’m standing– I’m on the only side worth choosing, asshole. With or without my memories, I will continue to choose them and I will _always_ fight to keep them the hell away from _you_.”

Thomas, Newt and Minho had immediately looked at the side of your face with the sound your voice, their gratefulness radiating off them in waves as you stood up for them. 

Janson clicks his disapproving tongue, earning the trio to look over to him and turn their betrayal eyes towards Teresa who rattles off her bullshit “I’m sorry. I had no choice. This is the only way– we have to find a cure.”

You roll your eyes, looking beside you and seeing Thomas do the same before Ava elaborates “She’s right. This is all just a means to an end. You and y/n used to understand that, Thomas. No matter what you think of me… I am not a monster. I’m a _doctor_ – I swore an oath to find a cure! No matter the cost… I just need more time.”

“More blood” you hear the correction behind you, earning you all to turn around and see Mary standing up and looking directly at Ava who responds “Hello Mary– I hoped we’d meet again. I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances.”

Mary looks between you all, her eyes landing on Ava as she counters “I’m sorry about a lot of things, too– but not this. At least my conscience is clear.”

“So is mine.” Ava quips before a gunshot rings through the air, Mary’s face falling as blood quickly spreads across her stomach.

You all jerk back with the noise, quickly looking behind you at Ava– only you notice she isn’t the one holding the gun, Janson is.

“Mary! Mary! Get off me! Mary? No! Mary! No!” Vince exclaims, knocking the guard’s grip off of his arms as he drops down beside Mary, holding her close to his chest.

Tears well in your eyes watching as the life drains out of her and you quickly look up at Thomas who sets his hand on your upper arm and pulls you into his side. 

You both look over to Ava and Teresa, watching as Janson drops his gun back down to his side and Ava orders for them to continue to load everyone up.

Teresa at least has the good sense to look a little guilty, however, she still moves back with Ava.

A guard slaps Thomas on the shoulder and moves him past you, you furrow your brows at the look Thomas throws you before he jerks his elbow back into the helmet of the guard, knocking him away.

Thomas quickly reaches into his jacket and pulls out the homemade grenade Jorge had earlier in one hand, the trigger in his other as he bellows and points to the guards around us “Get back! Everyone stand back!– stand back!”

Newt and Minho come and stand on either side of you as Jason races forward through the guards, lifting his arms up and ordering to them “Hold your fire!”

Thomas points at him, continuing to bark his own orders “Stand back!– let them go–”

Janson raises his hands in surrender and tries again “Thomas, put it down–”

“Let them all go!” Thomas bellows and Ava steps forward next to Janson “You know I can’t do that!”

Teresa rushes up beside Ava with her own pleas, moving her eyes between you all “Thomas, please stop. I made a deal with them– they promised we’d be safe… _all_ of us”

Thomas shifts on his feet, finger still pressed against the trigger and ready to activate it any moment as he quips “And I’m supposed to trust you now?”

“It’s true. It was her only condition.” Ava confirms and Thomas scrunches up his face in aggravation “Shut up!”

“Everything can go back to the way it was. Thomas… do you really want all of them to die?” Ava questions and Janson is right there to continue “Listen to her, Thomas. Think about what you’re doing.”

Not liking that they’re using you dying to get him to back down, you step forward towards Thomas. 

All your lives for as long as you can remember– these people have ordered and decided everything for you. 

Enough is enough.

Going back to WCKD is the same as being dead.

You’re making this decision with him.

You walk up beside Thomas and he quickly looks over his shoulder at you, his quick breaths falling over your face as you reach out and rest your hand on his arm, smiling softly to show you’re with him.

Newt walks up on your left side, Minho coming up on your right just behind Thomas while Frypan stops on Thomas’ other side– all of you looking at him with the same expression– you’re in this together.

“We’re with you, Thomas” Newt declares, Ava shaking her head and taking the smallest step closer to you, ordering once more “Don’t–”

“Do it, Thomas” Minho offers and you squeeze Thomas’ arm softly as you mutter “We’re ready”

Thomas looks from you four and over to Ava as he shakes his head “We’re not going back there.”

Ava worriedly looks between the five of you and the trigger in Thomas’ hand that he raises up in front of you all.

Newt and Minho rest each of their hands on your shoulder and Thomas’, Frypan reaching out to rest his on Minho’s and Thomas’.

You close your eyes, laying your forehead against Thomas’ upper arm as you hear him croak out “It’s the only way.”

Thomas and the others close their eyes as well, Thomas shifting his finger as Ava bellows “Thomas!” right before you hear a horn blaring from your left side.

You all quickly open your eyes and turn around, seeing one of the Right Arm trucks speeding through the camp and plowing past the guards shooting at it before it crashes into one of the helicopters.

The chopper blades crash into the ground, earning them to break off into hundreds of little pieces that fly back towards your group. 

You all drop to the ground and you throw your arms up over your head blocking the debris from hitting you.

Thomas sets his hands on your back and helps you stand back up. You quickly move your eyes around the camp seeing mass chaos unfolding as people are fighting guards, while more guards are still trying to grab people.

Thomas turns around, his eyes widening when he sees a guard arming his gun and yelling “Freeze” towards him.

Quickly looking down to his hands, Thomas arms the grenade and throws it just past the guards. 

Knowing he has only a few seconds he turns around and immediately orders everyone around him “Run! Get down!” before he grabs your arms and pulls you onto the ground, covering your head with his chest as the explosion sounds out behind you.

You cough through the smoke the grenade created, sitting up and immediately feeling a sting across your cheek as Janson slaps you before he turns around to kick Thomas down onto his back.

Janson clicks his gun into place and points it at Thomas, muttering “What a waste”– however, he’s prevented from shooting as he instead gets shot in the shoulder.

Thomas looks back in the direction the shot came from, seeing Brenda nod to him before she aims her gun again and continues to shoot at the ground near Janson’s feet– earning him to run away and back over towards the berg.

Thomas stands up and quickly rushes over to you, pulling you up and running to take cover with the others.

Running past Minho you watch as he picks up a gun and starts shooting at the advancing guards behind you “Get out of here!”

Your eyes fall on another gun off to the side and you quickly pick it up. You click the bullets into place and turn around to start covering his other side.

“No, y/n!” you hear Thomas yell behind you but shake your head because you’re not going to leave Minho alone.

You continue to shoot off your bullets towards the guards until it clicks a few times and you pull on Minho’s arm when you hear his do the same “Come on we gotta go ba–”

Your words are cut off as the same paralyzing electric current locks up your body and your legs give way, your body crumbling to the ground.

Thomas watches in horror as both you and Minho fall to the ground, the zaps of electric current visibly shooting across your skin in clear blue sparks.

He moves to step towards you, shouting your names however Newt grabs him to pull him back.

Thomas brushes him off, quickly closing the space between you and him however this time Jorge grabs onto him and pulls him back “No! Thomas, no!”

“Minho! Y/n!” he bellows, fighting against Jorge’s hold. Newt rushes forward, setting his hand on Thomas’ chest and pushing him back behind one of the boulders.

One of the guards throws you over his shoulder, two others grabbing each of Minho’s arms and dragging him backwards as they make their way onto the berg with you both.

The last of the guards walk into the back of the berg and Thomas watches as they lay you onto the floor beside Minho.

Seeing the last of the guards climb onto the berg Thomas steps forward with Newt, both of them watching with tears clouding their vision as you and Minho are being taken away from them.

Thomas’ chest quickly falls and rises with his labored breaths, moving his eyes from you and up to Ava and Teresa standing beside where you’re laying. 

The two of them look back at the small group being left behind before the doors of the berg close and it takes off into the dark night sky.

***

Well into the next morning, the time is spent cleaning up the destruction from last night. Respectfully burying those that were lost and scouring the camp for viable supplies. 

“What do we do now?” Frypan questions, Thomas looking up from his backpack he was putting together.

Vince looks over and offers thoughtfully “Well, we pick up what’s left of us. We stick to the plan. We get you kids to the safe haven… then we start over, I guess.”

Thomas stands up, shouldering one strap of his backpack before he declares “I’m not going with you.”

“What?” Vince questions, moving his eyes to the young man who takes a moment before he shakes his head and elaborates “Look, I just got y/n back and I made promises to both her and Minho. I promised I would keep her safe and I promised Minho I wouldn’t leave him behind– I have to go after them.”

Vince scoffs and raises his arms out to his sides “Hey– kid, look around you, all right? WCKD just kicked our ass. You think about where you’re headed.”

Thomas shrugs and adjusts the strap of his backpack as he clarifies, “I’m not asking anyone to come with me.”

Newt stands up and walks up to his friend “Thomas, listen to me– I’ve known Minho for… well, as long as I can remember and I know y/n has done a lot for us these last couple of days. So, if there was any way that we could help them… trust me, I would be up there standing next to you. This, what you’re talking about… is impossible.”

“More like suicide.” Jorge chimes in as he walks over to their group, earning Thomas to look over to him “Maybe– but I know what I’m supposed to do now. It’s not just about Minho and y/n. It’s about all of us. It’s about everyone WCKD’s ever taken, everyone they will take. They’ll never stop– they’ll never stop, so I’m gonna stop them. I’m gonna kill Ava Paige.”

Harriet walks up behind Vince after hearing that last bit and clears her throat “I have to admit… I’d like some revenge.”

Vince looks over his shoulder at her, releasing a shaky breath as his mind drifts to holding Mary as she died in his arms last night. 

He looks over to Thomas and quickly changes his mind “Well, that’s a good speech, kid. So, what’s your plan?” 

Everyone in agreement looks up at Thomas, a determined look flashing over his face as his eyes snap up to the horizon where the berg was last headed– operation rescue you and Minho from WCKD was officially on. 


	3. Remember Me

Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, Thomas waits impatiently for Newt to finish cutting through the lock on the door to the train with the blow torch.

Uncrossing one of his arms, Thomas brings his hand up and anxiously begins chewing on the side of his thumb nail.

He heard you, heard _your_ voice ring out through the countless other voices filtering through the metal of the train car when screamed for you and Minho– he’s sure of it.

There were two train cars, a fifty-fifty shot at grabbing the one you were on or the one Minho was on, however, there was only one chance, one berg being stolen from WCKD to take _one_ of the cars.

If the universe was ready to throw him a bit of good luck, you and Minho would have been on the same train car– and it would be this one he’s standing in front of right now.

The final few inches of the metal lock were burned away and the guys each ram their shoulders into the door until it finally crashes open.

Thomas quickly walks inside the dim lighted car, the rows and rows of teenagers stolen by WCKD all jerking back into their seats, either from the sudden bright light or the unknown variable of who it was that took them.

Seeing Aris and Sonya, Thomas walks to them quickly and sets his hand on the boy’s chest “Aris, hey you guys okay?”

At their nods, Thomas pats his hand against them once more and moves down the aisle again. There’s chains hanging from the roof of the train car all attached to shackles that are set around everyone’s wrists.

“You guys are okay, you’re safe just hold on” Thomas reassures quickly as he flits his eyes around the countless scared faces looking up at him, his eyes desperately searching for your beautiful eyes and the familiar dark head of hair belonging to Minho.

Thomas reaches the end of the train car, turning back around to look over the rows once more and seeing Newt making the same steps he had up the row “They’re not here.”

Once everyone is freed from their seats on the train, Vince and the rest of the Right Arm get them sorted with food and water, telling them about the next part of the plan with getting the ship up and working again before the journey to the safe haven.

Thomas pushes off the wall he was leaning against listening to Vince’s speech, knowing he can’t be on that ship if you and Minho are still with WCKD.

A plan is already forming as he makes his way to where Aris and Sonya are with Newt, Harriet, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge.

Thomas kneels in front of the pair, holding in his grimace as he gets a better look at the bruises and cuts forming on Aris and Sonya’s faces.

He shakes his head, clearing his mind from the thoughts that you and Minho have the same bruises, or were getting them right now, or…

Thomas clears the sudden emotion from his throat, watching Aris take a sip from the cup Harriet handed to him before he connects his eyes with Thomas’ and jokes lightly “Took you guys long enough to rescue us.”

Thomas releases a soft chuckle and nudges Aris’ knee before he quips, “It’s good to see you too, man– so what happened?”

Aris attempts to smile, lifting one side of his mouth as he answers “I fought back– tried to anyway.”

Sonya looks between Thomas and Harriet “You’re lucky you found us at all, they had us on the move a lot– it felt like something big was happening.”

“Any idea where they were heading?” Newt questions, earning Thomas to look back at him quickly before looking at Aris who shakes his head “All I know is– they kept talking about a city…”

“I didn’t think there were any cities left” Harriet voices everyones thoughts before Brenda chimes in “That’s because there aren’t, not still standing any way.”

Thomas turns back towards Aris and Sonya with his next question “Okay wait– what about y/n and Minho? Why weren’t they on the train with you?”

Aris and Sonya share a somber look, one that has Thomas on alert– immediately thinking the worst as his back straightens.

Aris looks away, guilt forming in his gut at once again not being able to stop them from taking you.

Him trying to make sure you were on the same train as him and Sonya was the exact reason you and Minho were put on a different train– his face showing how hard he fought back.

Aris releases a broken sigh, dropping his eyes to the floor between them quickly before connecting their gazes once more “I’m sorry, Thomas– they were.”

***

After the train was halted by Thomas, it was after nightfall when Janson and his goons arrived onto the scene and everyone in your train car was unshackled, lined up and scanned as you were deboarded.

Once again forced onto your knees on the hard, rocky ground below. Minho was placed beside you and shared a somber look with you, one you returned because you both were that close to being the train car Thomas and whoever else with the Right Arm was with him had taken. 

You can’t be terribly upset though, they did rescue a lot of kids– still didn’t lessen the pain and reality check of how much more difficult it would be to escape. WCKD wasn’t going to let this go unnoticed, you all would be guarded even more than you previously were.

Janson had walked up to you both, muttering “He’ll be back– he didn’t get what he really wanted.”

You all were loaded up again on a car of the train closer towards the front that was detached, the whole time smiling to yourself that Thomas pulled something to this extreme off.

The train stopped in what looked like a city, you didn’t get to see much of it though as they quickly ushered you into the tallest building in the city’s skyline that was WCKD’s main headquarters of scientific operation.

Minho turned back around, looking through the crowd and finding you before you’re thrown into a cell and him into his own.

You’re thrown into one of the cells with seven other kids around your age, Janson walks in with his ridiculous smirk on his face and connects his eyes with yours “Don’t get too comfy– your turn will come soon enough.”

He turns to leave and slams the door behind him, your stomach dropping with the noise as you look out through the small window in the door.

You shuffle your feet backwards finding the last empty bed, the back of your thighs hit the metal frame and you sit onto the mattress.

Shifting around you lay down, your eyes closing before you lay your arm across your brow line.

***

Vince had shut down Thomas’ plan to head to the last city, voicing his concern about how insane they would be to pull another stunt like the one they just did _without_ the six months of planning and element of surprise they previously had on their side “I know it’s y/n and Minho, but you can’t ask me to put all those kids on the line for two people– I can’t, I won’t.”

Thomas knew they all couldn’t stay where they were hiding out, not for the week he thought it would take. They needed to get out onto the ship as soon as possible– so he had decided he was going to the last city on his own.

Of course he wasn’t going to be going alone. Newt met him at the car he was planning on taking, smirking at him and revealing Frypan also sitting in the car.

The Brit met his friend’s gaze and shrugged a shoulder “Well we started this together, may as well end it that way too” and the three of them set out to rescue their friends.

After only being on the road for a couple of hours the trio came upon a mandatory virus checkpoint site and a tunnel right in the middle of their only pathway.

Thomas looked everywhere on the map and realizing it was their only option, they entered the tunnel.

It wasn’t long in the tunnel until they soon found themselves being overrun by cranks.

Frypan swerved around the countless abandoned cars, taking one turn too sharp and they crashed.

The trio were fighting the cranks off as best they could with their only gun before they moved their eyes around the massive group of death that was quickly closing in on them and realised they were in deep shit.

Their luck wasn’t completely out though because Brenda and Jorge came out of nowhere, crashing through the cranks and the trio quickly climbed into the truck.

The last city was real and they built a massive concrete wall similar to what the maze was made out of around it.

Outside the wall, there were massive crowds of people who were rallying in protest to be let into the city that closed the doors.

Above the doors, guns appeared and started firing on the crowd of protesters. Thomas, Newt, Fry, Brenda, and Jorge tried to run back with the dispersing crowd before they were captured by a contingent of masked men who took them to a hideout.

One of the masked men ended up being Gally and after Thomas punched him in the face in retaliation for him killing Chuck, Newt pulled him back.

Newt informed Gally why they were trying to get into the last city and Gally immediately took the group to see Lawrence.

Lawrence was the rebellion leader for Gally’s group and the people stuck outside the city walls and was infected heavily with the flare, kept only alive by an IV and constant administration of the same light blue serum concoction Mary put together for Brenda.

Lawrence granted them permission to enter the last city through a secret entrance, once Thomas reassured he could get him more of the temporary gift of time concoction from WCKD.

Lawrence only allows Thomas and Newt to go with Gally, needing leverage that they will come back so Fry, Brenda and Jorge stay behind with the rebellion group.

Thomas and Newt climb the ladder down into a tunnelway, following behind Gally who Thomas still couldn’t believe was alive.

Gally was alive and not only saved Thomas from the crowd being shot at by the WCKD wall but also were his only way to get into the building where you were being kept with Minho.

What the fuck were the odds?

Thomas and Newt follow behind Gally, their feet crunching into the gravel of the subway train tunnel before they find another ladder to climb up.

The trio make their way up into the city, Thomas and Newt completely taken aback by the lights of the city and how different it is from the world outside the walls.

Gally leads them up the side of the building, coming up to the lookout point and nodding towards the telescope once he gets it setup towards the right floor of the WCKD lab.

Thomas looks between Gally and the telescope twice before he sighs and steps forward, bending slightly to line his eye with the viewfinder.

Thomas’ eyes widen and he jerks back when he sees Teresa through one of the windows of the tall WCKD building.

Gally shrugs “I said I had a way in– I didn’t say you were gonna like it.”

Back outside of the walls with the rebellion group, they try to work out a plan to use Teresa to get inside WCKD

“No, there’s gotta be another way” Thomas huffs and walks away from the table

Brenda lifts her hand off the table and scoffs towards the guys “Am I missing something here? This is the same girl who betrayed us, correct– same dick?”

“I like her.” Gally quips and Thomas rolls his eyes, looking back towards Brenda when she continues “What’s going on?”

Thomas shakes his head, voicing his concern “Exactly, she betrayed us. What makes you think she will do anything to help us now? She went back there to experiment on them, she’s not just going to help us find them now!”

“I don’t plan on asking for her permission” Gally mutters and Newt pushes off his lean on the table “Regardless if she wants to help us, she’s going to. She’s the whole reason y/n and Minho are even missing right now anyways. Now last I checked you loved y/n, right– just got her back and made a promise to protect her. Has something changed? Why the bloody hell are we not doing any and everything we can to get her and Minho back?”

Thomas sighs out a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Newt and muttering just loud enough for everyone to hear “If this doesn’t work–”

Newt shakes his head, stepping forward to slap Thomas on the shoulder “It’s going to work, mate.”

Thomas and Gally go back into the city when night falls, luring Teresa far enough away from the bustling city streets so they can capture her and take her back outside of the walls to where they’re set up with the rebellion group.

They started questioning Teresa, Gally pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of her “We’ll start off simple– where are they keeping y/n and Minho?”

“You guys don’t seriously think–” Teresa frantically begins, however Gally interrupts her “We know you have them in the building– where are they?”

She doesn’t answer right away, taking a few moments more to be stubborn before she finally answers them “With the others in holding– sublevel three.”

“How many others?” Thomas questions and after Teresa answers twenty eight, Brenda looks up from her game of solitaire and nods “I can make that work”

Teresa widens her eyes and shakes her head quickly “No– no, you guys don’t understand the whole level’s restricted– you can’t get in without a thumbprint ID.”

“That’s why you’re gonna come with us.” Thomas informs, though Gally is quick to shrug, never moving his eyes off of the girl as he stands up and moves back over to the table by Thomas “Well I don’t know– we don’t necessarily need her. Right? Not all of her– we just need her finger.”

“Gally, back off.” Thomas argues, Gally quick to counter back “What are you squeamish? I guarantee you she’s done a lot worse to Minho and your little girlfriend.”

Thomas stands up and reaches for the scalpel in Gally’s hand “That’s not the plan– back off”

Teresa huffs and shakes her head quickly “It won’t make a difference. Do whatever you want to me. You still won’t get through the front door. The sensors will pick you up, the–”

“We know– we’re tagged. Property of WCKD…” Thomas trails off and kneels beside her before he continues, “You’re going to help us with that, too” he informs as he holds up the scalpel he took from Gally.

Teresa begrudgingly gets to work removing the trackers from behind their necks, Thomas going last.

After slicing a small incision into his neck, Teresa moves her eyes over to across the room watching Jorge hug Brenda before he leaves to fulfill his part of the plan “She’s looking good– healthy. How have you been getting her serum?”

Thomas furrows his brows, trying to keep still through her mini torture session “What are you talking about?”

“Brenda. I didn’t think she’d still be alive, when was her last treatment?” Teresa implores, gripping the tweezers tighter as she finds the end tail of the tracking device.

“At the Right Arm– the last time we saw you” Thomas mutters, his words freezing Teresa’s movements as she barely whispers “But that was months ago–”

Thomas jerks forward with the sharp sting in his neck, lifting his hand up to protect the incision as he glares back over his shoulder at her.

Teresa’s arms are still frozen in the air, moving her wide eyes between his “Thomas that’s not possible she should have turned by now. There’s no way she could possibly still be… who– who gave her the blood, you or y/n?”

Hearing your name fall from her lips, Thomas clenches his jaw and stands up abruptly before he starts to walk away “All right, that’s enough”

Teresa follows the steps he took away from her, rushing out her question “You don’t believe me?”

Thomas turns back to her and all but growls out “Do you really expect me to? You made your choice and took _everything_ away from me.”

Gally steps closer to the pair “Everything okay over here?”

Thomas nods “Yeah, we’re done.”

***

Disguised in guard uniforms– Thomas, Newt, Gally and Teresa made their way through the WCKD building, heading to sublevel three with minimal obstacles of other guards blocking their way.

Once the guards on watch were taken care of and passed out on the ground, Gally got to work getting the blow torch ready to open the vault with the serum while Thomas and Newt set out to free the immures.

Opening the doors of the cells where they were being held, Thomas and Newt once again quickly move their eyes around the group of kids moving out into the holding area.

They desperately search through the now empty rooms and Thomas clenches his jaw in aggravation at once again not seeing you or Minho

“They’re not here” he calls over to Newt before quickly walking over to Teresa “Where the hell are they?”

Teresa is at a loss, moving over to the computers the guards use she overrides them and searches yours and Minho’s numbers for where you were taken.

She furrows her brows and doubles checks the screen before she informs him “Someone moved her and Minho to the medical wing– Thomas that’s on the other side of the building”

Thomas gives her a look and pulls her away from the computer “I don’t give a shit, take me to her now”

Gally tells Newt and Thomas to go and he’ll get the vault open, grab the serum and take the kids to meet Brenda in the garage where the bus is waiting.

Thomas nods at the new plan and makes his way with Newt and Teresa through the building taking an elevator.

On the elevator they ran into Janson– who after they got off on a floor caught up to them, gun drawn, a few minutes later after he figured out Newt and Thomas were the guards who were in the elevator with Teresa.

Teresa solved Thomas and Janson’s gun draw by shoving Thomas and Newt into a doorway and pulling the fire alarm causing the door between them to slam shut– Thomas and Newt on one side Teresa, Janson and the other guards on the other.

Thomas and Newt don’t wait a moment longer and take off down the hallway, walking into another area of the building where people in lab coats are walking around.

The fire alarm and the fact the both Newt and Thomas took off their helmets are causing the lab coats to look at them as they make their way through the level.

Thomas stops when his eyes drift down a side hallway, seeing Ava Paige in front of him. He draws his gun, aiming right at her when Newt sees guards rushing towards them with their guns drawn “Thomas, run!”

Newt wraps his arm around Thomas and pulls him away

The pair are dodging bullets as they run throughout the floor and fire back at the guards who are relentless in their shooting.

Newt finds what looks like a grenade on one of the guards who is passed out at their feet, he grabs it and arms it.

Hearing the counting down tick, he yells for Thomas to take cover before Newt throws the device down at the last three guards firing at them.

The device delivers the last few quick ticking noises before it explodes in electric currents that shoot out and hit all of the guards.

Thomas and Newt share a look after watching the guards’ bodies lockup and crumble to the floor, Thomas reaching out and hitting his friend on the chest “Nice– let’s go”

They rush past another hallway, steps faltering and backtracking immediately when they see a person lying on a bed, not just a person– _you_.

Thomas rushes up to you, his hands shaking and hovering over you as his mind catches up with what he’s seeing.

He swallows hard, setting his hands on the sides of your face gently as he croaks out “y/n–”

Newt looks up from your sleeping form and checks all the directions the three of you are in the open.

Not seeing any threats, he moves back and peers around the corner also finding it clear for the time being.

“y/n, come on baby– wake up” Thomas tries again, moving his thumb against your cheek before your sharp intake of breath has him jerking back slightly.

His hands stay on the sides of your face, leaning closer into your line of sight and seeing your eyes well with tears.

Thomas licks his lips before he reassures quickly “Hey, hey, hey you’re okay– we found you”

You close your eyes, groaning softly and trying to turn your head to the side as you barely mutter above a whisper “It’s not real, you’re not real– just– please just leave me _alone_ …”

Newt looks over his shoulder with your words, connecting his sad gaze with Thomas’ before your soft hiccup of a sob gains their attention again.

Thomas licks his lips quickly, getting closer to you once again so he’s all you see “y/n, it’s me okay– this is real, I’m real and I need you to come back to me– _remember me_ , because we’re getting you the fuck out of here.”

Slowly you raise your arms up, resting your hand against the side of his face. You trail your fingers over his cheek, feeling the stubble that’s started to grow that brings a soft smile to your face.

Thomas’ face softens as he feels your gentle touch trail down his cheek and across his bottom lip, your eyes following the path your fingers are making. He presses a kiss to your fingertips, your eyes snapping up to connect with his.

The guard behind your eyes that this was another simulation trick drops, Thomas watching them clear.

He releases a soft breathy chuckle before he leans forward and captures your lips in a series of quick, sweet kisses.

“You found me” you breath out, your lips brushing against his as he nods “I did, come on let’s get you up– set your arms behind my neck.”

You do as instructed, Thomas sliding an arm behind your back and under your knees to slide them over the side of the bed you were laying on.

Thomas steps to the side out of the way of your legs and wraps one of your arms behind his neck, bracing you as you move to stand on your bare feet.

A guard turns around the corner where the three of you are, Newt moving in front of you and Thomas as the guard orders you three to freeze and raise your hands.

One more order from the guard before a bellow of a war scream attached to a body that soars from the side and crashes into the guard, slamming him up against the wall.

The three of you widen your eyes, taking in Minho who is hitting the guard over and over. He screams again, grabbing the front of the guard’s uniform before he throws him to the side and he crashes through a glass panel into a side room.

Minho screams once more at the passed out guard, moving his eyes over towards you guys before the three of you rush towards him and embrace in a group hug.

Minho pulls back, moving his eyes over you all as he mutters “Is this real?”

Thomas and Newt smile at their friend, smiling and offering nods before your little reunion is once again cut short when more guards show up and start shooting at you.

Thomas wraps his arm behind your waist and pulls you with him as you all take off running down the hallway.

Your bare feet feeling all the grooves and debris on the floor, though the pain is the farthest thing on your mind as you rush through the hallways.

Thomas finds a door and rushes you all inside the room. He slams it closed and throws his shoulder into it, his eyes dropping to the lock and twisting it to the red locked position.

You move your eyes around the unused room, filled with a mix of supplies and office furniture. Moving closer to the side, you try to find a door or any other option for a way out other than the door you just ran through that will have guards trying to break it down soon enough.

Thomas pushes off the door, walking towards the window and turning in a circle. He shares a look with you before the dull pounding of the guards hitting the door fills the room “Fuck–”

“Any ideas?” Newt mutters and Thomas walks up to the window, looking down as far as he can and nodding his head to the side when he sees a pool of water, that probably used to be some form of a fountain before the flare ruined the world.

He looks back over his shoulder at the three of you and swallows hard “Maybe”

Minho and Thomas grab a canister and rush forwards, throwing the object against the window and breaking it before it falls down below.

Careful of the broken glass, you all look over the edge of the broken window, watching the canister as it crashes through the surface of the water.

It landed somewhat in the middle and with how heavy the canister was, that’s good news for a body jumping that distance.

Thomas makes a noise “Okay it’s doable–” he trails off and moves back a few steps.

You, Newt, and Minho share a hesitant look, turning around to face Thomas as he bounces on his feet, his gaze looking out the window as he continues “Just need a little running start”

“You sure about this?” you clarify, the nerves shaking your knees at thinking about jumping out of a window as you walk up beside him.

“Not really–” Thomas admits and Minho scoffs, moving to stand on Thomas’ other side “Nice pep talk”

“Yea, we’re all bloody inspired” Newt quips while he walks up on your other side, Thomas throwing him a look as he tries to control his breathing.

One more hard metal pounding noise and door slams open, whatever they were using to break it down succeeding and solidifying your only option of an escape.

All of you quickly turn around towards the now open door, Thomas grabbing your hand and muttering “Shit– go, go, go!” before all four of you simultaneously move your feet, quickly charging into a run for the short distance to the window.

As soon as you cross the edge, Thomas grips your hand harder and you jump in the air.

Four screams ring out through the night, following your bodies descent until you crash through the surface of the pool below.

Kicking your feet and swiping your arms as fast as you can through the water, you break the surface of the pool.

You gasp loudly, welcoming the rush of oxygen flowing through your lungs as you cough.

Thomas breaks the surface as well, coughing and taking deep breaths in as he looks around him and sees you, Newt and Minho safely bobbing above the water.

He turns back towards the building and seeing Janson leaning slightly out the window, Thomas smirks as he lifts one of his hands up out of the water, flipping his middle finger at the rat man.

You swim over towards the edge of the pool with the guys, Thomas and Minho climbing out first and turning to help you and Newt out of the water.

“You okay?” Thomas wraps his arms around your middle once you’re out of the water, your face going into the crook of his neck as you nod with your answer and wrap your arms around him as well.

You are pulled out of your little moment of comfort though when you hear “You four don’t move!”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” Thomas grumbles, watching as four guards with their guns drawn close in around your group.

“Get on your knees with your hands in the air” one of them orders, the four of you slowly doing as you’re told before one of the guards turns his gun from being directed at you to shooting electric paralyzing pellets at the other three guards.

“You son of a bitch” one of them croaks out as they crumble to the ground.

You move your wide eyes between the guards, the one who shot down the others jumping down a step in front of your group and taking off his helmet.

The guy looks familiar to you but you can’t place him, Minho filling in the missing piece for you “Gally?”

You nod, remembering now when he was sent into the maze when you were working for WCKD.

Gally nods towards him “Minho” before he looks up towards the building and the broken window you just jumped through “You guys are fuckin’ nuts.”

He turns and starts to walk away, Thomas looking at Minho and chuckling lightly at the dumbfounded look on his face “I’ll explain later.”

Following behind Gally, you all duck behind a knee high cement wall when you see all the WCKD vehicles speeding in every direction down the streets.

“Well, they’re definitely pissed” Gally quips and you nod as your eyes move down the street.

Thomas starts to take off the heavy guard uniform and looks over towards Gally “How far are the tunnels?”

“Uh, maybe 12 blocks from here– we can make it” Gally answers, earning nods from you and Thomas.

Newt doubles over and coughs roughly, Minho sets his hands on his shoulders and you turn back to look at Thomas “How long as he been like that?”

Thomas removes the last of the guard uniform and flicks his eyes over towards his friend “He’ll be okay– we just need to get to the group and get the serum”

Gally clears his throat and looks between you and Thomas “What was Teresa going on about with one of you giving Brenda your blood?”

You flick your eyes to Gally “What did you just say?”

Gally looks hesitant, swallowing thickly and looking over to Thomas before he looks back to you and fills in “She– uh she asked how Brenda was still alive and whether you or Thomas gave her blood? I have no idea what that means but–”

“Brenda is still alive?” You interrupt Gally and question towards Thomas who furrows his brows and nods “Yeah”

You shake your head, your mind quickly going a mile a minute as your try to work through what this could mean “Was there more serum at the camp after the attack?”

Newt coughs loudly behind you again and Thomas shakes his head “No she’s only had the dose that Mary gave her”

You drop your gaze to the ground, whispering “It was my blood”

“What? y/n, what are you–” Thomas tried but you lift your gaze to his and interrupt him “Thomas I can save Newt”

He nods, looking at you like he already knows that “Yeah we have the serum, we can save him but we gotta get to Brenda–”

You shake your head “No that serum will only give him time, the _limited_ time that Mary was warning Jorge about for Brenda. She shouldn’t be alive, Thomas. She would have needed more of that serum. The only difference between the serum you guys just got from the vault and the one given to Brenda was me– my blood was mixed in it.”

Thomas looks over to Gally, who looks away to give you guys a little bit of privacy in your cramped hideout spot, before Thomas scoots across the ground closer to set his hands on your upper arms “You don’t know that _that’s_ the case, and I’m not letting you go back in there and telling fucking Teresa you could be a cure– I’m not risking losing you again.”

You shrug, trying to reason “She can mix the serum with my blood together though, we don’t have a way to do that.”

Thomas clenches his jaw, the fire in his eyes not backing down “We’ll figure it out but I’m not letting you be a human blood bag if this is true.”

“And I’m not letting you lose one of your best friends” you push up onto your knees, pressing your lips against his before you grab his radio and stand up, rushing back away from them.

“No, y/n wait!” Thomas bellows, reaching for you and just missing your shirt. Gally pulls Thomas back out of sight from another WCKD squad car while you slam your back against the building across from them.

You hold up the radio and whisper shout back to them “Go to Brenda, get Newt time and radio me on where to meet you.”

Thomas releases an aggravated growl deep in his chest, slamming his hands on the ground in front of him as you stealthily make your way back the way you had just come from, heading straight back for WCKD.

“She’s either really brave or really stupid” Gally mumbles and makes sure the coast is clear before he helps Thomas stand up and they move over to help Newt also stand up.

A loud explosion gains their attention and they look over towards an area of the wall that was blown open. Gally widens his eyes “They were supposed to just take down WCKD, not the whole fucking city.”

The rebellion group drives truck after truck through the whole in the wall, firing at buildings and WCKD squad cars.

Registering his words Thomas looks over to Gally quickly “They’re going to take down WCKD?”

Gally nods, still watching everything unfolding and answering back absentmindedly “They weren’t supposed to start until we made it out”

Thomas moves over to Newt and Minho slaps him on the chest “Go after her, Gally and I will get Newt to Brenda and we’ll come back for you two”

A debate flashes in Thomas’ eyes and Newt breathes out harshly, setting his hand on Thomas’ shoulder “Go Tommy, we’ll see you soon.”

***

You raise your hands in surrender when you walk through the lobby and see a guard with his gun raised directly at you. Janson walks up next, standing just behind the guard and smirks down to you “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now?”

Clenching your jaw with his words, you take a deep breath in and connect your eyes with his “Radio Teresa and tell her my blood was given to Brenda.”

Janson just raises a brow, taking a moment before he gives in to your request and does just that.

Once he’s jabbed that your life is awaiting her response, there’s a moment of pause before Teresa’s voice echoes throughout the lobby around you “Don’t hurt her– bring her to me in the lab.”


	4. Remember, I'm Yours

Janson grips your arm a little tighter when he maneuvers you through the lab door. The room is empty except for Teresa and she moves her eyes from you and over to Janson, offering him a small nod “Thank you, I’ll radio you if this doesn’t work.”

You flinch from her words before rolling your eyes with the smugness in Janson’s words “Perfect, I’ll leave you to it and finish evacuating the building.”

“I’d like to run some tests if that’s okay…” Teresa cautiously murmurs once Janson leaves the two of you alone, gesturing for you to walk towards the chair beside her.

“Asking before taking something, that’s new,” you grumble lowly following her direction and sitting back in the chair.

Teresa’s shoulders stiffen slightly with your words, though she hides it quickly and moves about getting your arm prepared to draw some blood. You make a noise and lift your hand towards her “I think a finger prick of a needle will do for now, don’t you?”

Teresa raises a brow, fighting off a smile as she nods and turns around towards the other table.

The building shakes, lights flickering as another blast from the street below hits the side of the building. You furrow your brows, moving your eyes quickly towards the window behind you and wondering how far Lawrence’s group is going to go.

Out of the corner of your eyes you watch Teresa work, moving around the space and prepping her workspace before she walks over to your left side.

There was a time when you considered Teresa a friend, or as much of a friend as you were allowed to have when you were working for WCKD that is.

You, Thomas, and Teresa were among the few who passed tests and created simulations faster and harder than the others. It was a no brainer to have the three of you working behind the mazes instead of being sent into them.

You aren’t proud of the things you were doing in the name of finding a cure. There was a time when you truly believed you were doing the work that needed to be done.

Though it all went out the window when you realized just how far off from finding a cure you were, how their words of ‘WCKD is good’ were just a lie to keep everyone focused on their jobs.

The day Thomas confided in you of how he was feeling after sending Chuck into the maze, you breathed a little lighter knowing that you were both feeling the same way.

You gripped his hands tighter and told him everything you were feeling as well– along with wanting to do something to make up for everything you’d put these kids through “Help me save them, Tommy.”

The two of you snuck off late the next night into a computer lab and began forming your own little rebellion. It was the first step, a scary but necessary step you both believed in. That was the night you talked to Mary for the first time.

It was two weeks later when you finally had all the information and after getting in contact with Mary once more, you and Thomas sent her everything you had found.

You knew they would be coming for you, having insisted Thomas use your login information to gather the WCKD locations and labs.

Thomas didn’t react to them taking you away from him well, trying to save you by saying it was all him– all his idea. Which is how you both were wiped of your memories and sent into your seperate mazes.

Teresa grabs your hand, bringing you out of your head and turns your hand palm up towards the ceiling. Holding your middle finger steady, she wipes an alcohol wipe across the side before grabbing one of the quick release needles and jabbing it into the pad of your finger.

You stifle the painful groan, shifting in your seat as you offer a tight lipped grimace. Teresa squeezes the sides of the puncture, gathering enough blood to fill the space on a microscope slide.

She hands you a small square of gauze to place on your finger before she moves over to the microscope and places the slide in place.

Ava walks inside the lab a moment later, confusion written all over her face at seeing you and Teresa still in the building when the city is being attacked “Teresa, what are you still doing here?”

Looking up to your new guest, shock crosses Teresa’s features “It’s y/n– her blood is the answer we were looking for. Here look–” she trails off and indicates with her hand to the microscope for Ava to look through.

Ava looks through the lens, Teresa’s words answering what Ava is seeing “It’s not just keeping the virus from spreading– it’s destroying it.”

You look between them, nodding your head slightly with the hunch you had being right before your quiet voice filters through the space “That’s why Brenda is still alive–”

Teresa looks over to you quickly, her face showing hope as she connects her eyes with yours and nods “You cured her.”

Ava stands up and looks from Teresa over to you, watching you shrug as you roll up your sleeve and rest your elbow on the arm rest “All right, well mix a cure for Newt because I’m not doing anything for you unless he’s alive. Then quickly pack up all the shit you’ll need because this place won’t be standing much longer.”

Ava mutters about being right back, on a mission to check the ground floor and see how close the rebellion group is getting before she’s out the door and heading for the elevator.

The building shakes with another blast from one of the lower floors, you and Teresa grip onto the tables closest to you trying to keep your balance until the floor stops moving.

Teresa doesn’t move right away, instead just looks at you a moment longer and your eyes narrow slightly as you stand in front of her with your next threat “I will kill you if you don’t give me a cure to give Newt first.”

“That won’t be necessary” Janson quips, hitting the side of your neck and causing you to stumble back a few steps as you turn around to face him.

You bring your hand up, feeling the side of your neck and the little device embedded in the skin. Your fingers slide down your neck at the same time as your vision blurs and your knees start to wobble before you crumble to the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Teresa exclaims, kneeling beside you and watching as you fully pass out from the device Janson put on you.

Janson shrugs and shakes his head in disbelief as he looks between the two of you “She just threatened your life and you’re worried about her?”

Teresa cradles your head, checking your pulse and removing the device from your neck before she glares up to him “She was setting her terms, she wouldn’t have hurt me because I wasn’t disagreeing with her. She’s our only hope, Janson– don’t touch her again.”

***

Thomas walks into the dark lobby of the WCKD building, his steps faltering only for a second when he looks to his left.

Ava Paige is standing near the side of the window, looking out to the destruction that Lawrence and the rebellion group are causing on the entire city.

They haven’t made it to the building, however Ava knows it’s only a matter of time and goes through a list in her head of things she needs to grab before going back into the lab with you and Teresa.

Thomas steps closer to her, his gun drawn and pointed right at the side of her face as he feels tears prick the corners of his eyes “Is it true?”

Ava doesn’t respond, just looks over her shoulder before she turns around and fully faces Thomas.

He grips the gun tighter and continues through her silence “Newt, can she save him?”

Ava walks closer to him, nodding her head slowly with her soft reassuring words “She can save us all”

Thomas’ lips curl, gripping the gun in his hand even tighter as he grits out “She won’t be your lab rat, she will choose when she gives you blood and when she needs a break.”

Ava smiles softly, “I promise” she mutters and steps closer “I will–”

A sharp, echoing gunshot rings throughout the lobby. Thomas jumps back, doing a mental check that he wasn’t struck before he registers the change in Ava’s features from somewhat relaxed to complete pain and shock.

She looks down to below her chest, Thomas following her eyes and seeing the quick spreading of red on her white shirt.

Ava’s legs are weak and she stumbles forward, falling against Thomas who braces her for a moment before ultimately letting her fall to the floor beside him and adjusting where his own gun is pointed.

Janson is standing behind where Ava had stood, his gun pointed at Thomas now that she has fallen to the ground “Drop your gun and I’ll take you to her–”

Thomas grips the handle harder with his command, instantly wishing he had tucked it into the back of his jeans instead of aiming it at Ava.

Janson clicks his tongue and continues “Or don’t and I shoot you before I go back up to the lab and make sure she doesn’t see the light of day until she’s cured every person I see fit.”

***

Your eyes are heavy, blinking a few times before you are finally able to adjust to the bright lights above you. Your head falls to the side, quickly lifting it up when you see Thomas tied to a chair beside you, desperately pulling on the restraints over his own wrists now that he sees you’re awake.

“Y/n” Thomas’ whisper of your name brings a fresh wave of tears to your eyes. You had a plan, sure it was an optimistic reckless plan– but it was a plan nonetheless.

Janson has apparently ruined that plan, since you and Thomas being tied up while the city is burning away wasn’t even remotely close to what you had in mind when you set out to get a proper cure for Newt.

Instinctively your body shifts to get closer to him, your movements are halted though and you move your eyes down your body noticing the restraints tied over your wrists and hips.

You also take notice of the needle embedded in the crook of your elbow, attached to a vial on a syringe that Teresa is holding. She slowly pulls the syringe back, your blood quickly filling the vial and she spares you a quick guilty look before she drops her eyes back down to the syringe.

“Do you know what this place is, y/n?” Janson’s grating voice near your other side causes your eyes to snap up, looking over your shoulder towards him as Teresa removes the needle from your arm and walks over to her work station table.

He’s standing at the windows behind you, looking out as the city slowly starts to be covered in fire as buildings are destroyed and crumbling down.

Smirking like the dirty rat man he is, he shrugs and continues as he turns back to the window “It’s a lifeboat. And the whole world might be sinking, but doesn’t mean that we have to go down with it… How much longer?” he directs the last question over his shoulder towards Teresa who flicks her eyes up from her task “It’s almost done,” she grumbles while she finishes mixing the contents of the tube together.

You move your eyes over towards Thomas, your gaze connecting with his broken one before Janson murmuring too close to your ear causes you to jump slightly “He’s here to make sure you do whatever Teresa needs you to do.”

“Why don’t you just kill me?” you question back to Janson, your eyes forming a deep glare.

Janson jerks his head back, corners of his mouth lifting as he stands up straight and taunts “Kill you? No, we don’t wanna do that. We’re gonna take special care of you. We’ll keep you alive and in return, you will give life to the rest of us. The ones we _choose_ to save, anyway…”

He grabs a device the vial of the cure will go into, clicking it on before he continues and walks towards where Teresa is working, her blood running cold as she learns of Janson’s actual plans “Of course, there’s not gonna be enough for everyone– hard choices are gonna have to be made. In time, the Flare virus will burn itself out. The only question is, who will be the ones left standing?”

He grabs the vial from Teresa in between his thumb and forefinger, turning around to face you and Thomas again as he goes on “And thanks to you, to _this_ , we finally get to choose. A future of our own making–” he trails off, rolling up the sleeve of his jacket and revealing his forearm that has already been infected with the flare.

Janson puts the vial into place and gets the needle of the device ready in his other hand, placing it near his arm as he flicks his eyes up to connect with yours again “To your health–”

Teresa responds to his little speech by smashing a glass container over the side of his head. He crumbles to the floor completely passed out, both you and Thomas moving your wide eyes over to her standing over him.

She releases a shocked breath like she can’t believe she actually did that and quickly rushes over to your side, shoving another vial she had prepared of the serum and your blood into your joggers pocket “Okay, let’s get out of here– come on.”

Teresa starts pulling on your restraints and gets one of your wrists free before Janson stands up behind her and grabs the back of her hair, pulling her away from you

“No!” You exclaim and get to work trying to free your other wrist as Teresa fights back against Janson trying to get the device with the cure from her hand.

“Y/n, wait…” Thomas trails off and scoots his chair across the small space over towards you.

Using your free hand you reach across him and manage to unhook the belt of the restraint over his wrist, helping him with his free hand get the other restraint off his still tied down wrist.

Once Thomas is out of his chair he reaches over you and undoes your other wrist and the restraint over your lap. You’re pushing out of the chair just as Janson grips the back of Teresa’s head and slams it onto the edge of a table, knocking her out as she crumbles to the ground.

He grabs the device with the cure and right about the second he stands up Thomas is running right at him, jamming his shoulder into Janson’s stomach and the two of them crash through the glass wall of the lab.

They land out in the hallway, the crunching of glass under their bodies echoing in your ears as you run over to check on Teresa. You drop down onto your knees beside her and touch your fingers to her neck, feeling her pulse “Teresa, wake up– come on we gotta get out of here.”

You softly shake her shoulder, looking up and out into the hall watching Thomas stand up quickly and punch Janson right in the face.

You smile proudly with the action, looking back down to Teresa and seeing her slowly open her eyes “Oh, hey you’re okay– gonna need you to stand up though.”

She nods and groans instantly, earning you to grimace as you grumble “Yea, Janson’s a real prick”

Teresa chuckles “He really is– y/n, I–”

“Later, come on” You interrupt her and set your hands on the table to pull yourself up. 

Once you grab onto her arm to help her stand as well, you look out towards the hall again and see Thomas and Janson continuing to fight in the hall.

They each throw a couple more punches until Janson punches Thomas in the gut and he falls to the ground, groaning through trying to take a breath.

Janson pulls his gun on Thomas just as you and Teresa walk through the broken window pane and take one step out into the hallway.

You freeze your steps when Janson cocks the bullet into place, flicking your eyes between the gun and Thomas.

Janson doesn’t get a chance to shoot though because an explosion entirely too close to the floor you’re standing on crashes through the side of the building.

The floor shakes violently, throwing you all to the ground as the lights go out, leaving an orange glow to light the space.

You cough from the dust of debris the attack caused and stand back up quickly with Teresa. Walking past Janson who is still laying down passed out, you grab the device with the cure before your eyes search for where Thomas landed with the blast. 

You let out a breath of relief when you see he’s already standing and reaching out for you, guiding you down the hallway to find your way off the floor.

You fiddle with the device and release the vial with the cure, throwing it into your pocket with the other one.

Teresa catches on to what you’re keeping from Janson if he gets ahold of the device again and reaches over to hand you another vial, muttering “It’s just serum”

You smile over towards her and wrap your fingers around the vial in her outstretched hand.

“Y/n, get down!” Thomas bellows, grabbing your upper arms and pulling you into his side as he leads you away from the onslaught of firing bullets that are now coming from behind you.

Teresa sets her hands on your shoulders and leads you into one of the other labs. The doors slide open automatically, blowing down a blast of air from the ceiling as the three of you rush inside.

The lab is dark, some lights are flickering and there’s a blue hue coming from a few computer lab screens and the fridge coolers along the back wall.

Your eyes move over to the glass cage with two fucking cranks inside, banging on the glass when they see you and you widen your eyes as you state the obvious “We need to get out of here.”

You turn around, looking from Teresa and over to Thomas who has his back to you and is slightly bent forward.

You draw your brows in, taking a step towards him as you quietly question “What’s wrong– Thomas?”

He turns around, his hands pressing against his stomach and it’s then that you register the blood that is quickly covering his fingers.

It feels like you were punched in the chest as you immediately close the space between you and grab his upper arms “Thomas!”

Releasing a choked noise, his legs give out and you help him sit down against one of the lab desks “Okay– okay, we need to find something…” Teresa trails off as you push up onto your knees and quickly open the drawers around you, searching for anything to help stop the bleeding.

“Oh, shit” Thomas grumbles and you lick your lips quickly, shaking your head as you reassure over your shoulder “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay…” you trail off, gasping in triumph as you grab the gauze you found.

You spin back towards him “Here– here put this on it,” you move his hands, quickly replacing them with the gauze and your own hands before you connect your eyes with his and order softly “Just put pressure on it– hold it down with me.”

Thomas slowly slides his hands over yours, attempting to press against the wound, however, he just moves his fingers over the skin on the back of your hands. Through his labored breathing, he croaks out “You gotta go– you gotta go now.”

His voice causes your eyes to snap up from the movement of his hands to his eyes, tears pricking the corners as you shake your head quickly “No– I’m not leaving, not without _you_.”

Thomas opens his mouth to argue with you, however, the doors to the lab open again– the blast of air loud in the otherwise quiet room as you and Thomas share a look.

Teresa pushes you down to sit beside Thomas, making sure you’re behind the corner of the lab desk and out of sight of Janson.

Teresa crawls on her hands and knees away from you and Thomas, quietly making her way around the desks to keep Janson from heading your way.

Janson slowly moves through the dark lab, gun drawn as his eyes move around trying to find movement “I admit, Teresa, you had me fooled. I thought we were friends. Maybe it’s just in your nature to betray the people closest to you.”

Your eyes fall to the device that would administer the cure vial near your feet and slowly you reach forward with one hand.

Your fingertips touch the end, slightly rolling it towards you until your fingers grasp it and you’re able to pick it up.

You shove the device into your other pocket, turning back to place both of your hands against Thomas’ abdomen.

Thomas’ labored breathing has you closing your eyes and pressing into his stomach harder. 

You flinch when a glass shatters and gunshots ring throughout the room, Janson taunting once more “Come on– let’s not prolong this. We both know there’s no way outta here. Let’s not make this any more painful than it needs to be– Thomas, y/n, Teresa…”

Thomas’ eyes feel heavy, he presses his fingers into your hands a little harder as he rests the side of his head against yours. With your head still touching his you turn your head to the side, just enough to connect your eyes with his.

Janson steps in front of Teresa, the girl crawling backwards away from him as he smirks “I think you have something of mine–”

Teresa stands up and grabs one of the vials that is just filled with serum out from her pocket, holding it out towards him “Not that. Where is she?”

Teresa holds it out further towards him “Just take it and leave them alone.”

“What is it with those two? You do realize they betrayed you first right? They were the beginning step to destroying everything we had worked so hard for? You think she’s so special? She’s a lab rat. She was born with a gift. She never had to fight for it, she never earned it– she doesn’t deserve it.”

Teresa shrugs, countering “Maybe– but it’s hers.”

Janson snarls and addresses the rest of the lab “What about you, Thomas? What do you have to say?”

You grab more gauze and press it into his side, Thomas replacing your hands with one of his as he sets the other on the desk to stand up.

You quickly follow his movements and help him stand up, Thomas nods across the desk silently asking you to hand him the metal container.

At the stretched silence, Janson continues to taunt out “Don’t you have enough blood on your hands already? You might not have been able to shoot her– but I can.”

Thomas wraps his fingers around the side of the container, gripping it tightly as he readies his stance towards the rat man.

“Okay, fine. Have it your way–” Janson warns before Thomas bellows towards his back “Janson!”

As soon as Janson turns around, Thomas throws the container at him. It flies past his head and one of the corners crashes with a dull thud into the glass window panels of the only barrier between you and the cranks.

Thomas falls back from the exertion, your arms waiting to stable him from completely falling and you brace your legs to hold his weight up.

Janson looks at the glass cage before looking back towards you both and smirks “Missed, you little shit.”

“Did I?” Thomas quips smugly, your lips lifting in your own smirk as the glass on the crank cage quickly splinters from the impact spot, cracking further until the cranks hit the glass one last time and it shatters away completely.

“Oh, shit.” Janson grumbles just before the cranks charge towards him, barreling into him and they all fall to the ground.

Janson’s screams fill the lab as the cranks tear into him and Teresa rushes back towards you guys “Come on– we need to go.”

You quickly wrap your arm behind Thomas’ lower back, lifting his arm up and over your shoulder before you leave the lab as fast as you can.

The building’s floor feels less and less sturdy as you’re walking down the hallway, the rebellion group relentless in firing at the building.

“This way– here” Teresa orders, taking you towards a stairwell and pushing open the door. You attempt to walk towards the stairs leading down when a gust of hot flames rush up the stairwell and causes you to crash your back against the other wall with Thomas.

“Fuck, up– we gotta go up” you announce and grip onto Thomas harder as you lead him up the stairs.

Teresa can feel the heat on her back as she braces her hands on your and Thomas’ backs while you climb up the stairs.

Finally getting to the top of the stairwell, you hit the handlebar on the door to the roof, forcing the door open as quickly as you can.

Thomas reaches out and holds open the door while you readjust your grip around his middle and start to walk through the door.

There’s a loud cracking noise that sounds above the threshold and Teresa doesn’t even think twice. “I’m so sorry for everything” she quickly exclaims and slams her hands on your back, pushing you and Thomas forward with all her strength.

You stumble out onto the roof and have just enough time to turn around, your eyes cloudy with tears as you watch the ceiling of the stairwell crash down between you into a pile of rubble.

“Teresa!” you bellow through a broken sob, moving a step towards the space where the door previously was– even though you know she’s gone.

Thomas’ mind doesn’t even have a second to process what just happened before he bends forward with a painful noise and brings you back to him and his current situation.

You suck in a sharp breath, gripping onto him harder as you move away from the pile of rubble now engulfed with flames and out onto the roof more.

You look around the roof, quickly seeing how very _few_ options you have of getting out of here– literally not a one since all you can see if fire in every direction.

Thomas grunts, a painful groan falling from his lips as your legs finally give out and you guide him to sit down as slowly as you can.

You press into his side, lifting your leg to rest behind him and laying him back against you.

One of your arms rests around his shoulders, the other rests across him to lay your hand on the back of his that’s gripping the bloody gauze.

Thomas opens his fingers making room for you to slide yours between them, Thomas gripping onto you tighter when you do.

His breathing is increasing, though that doesn’t stop him from smirking towards you as he questions “Any chance you still have that radio?”

You rest your forehead against the side of his face, closing your eyes and feeling the tears that had gathered fall down your cheeks.

You sniffle and slowly shake your head against him, not able to keep the joking banter going “I’m so sorry Tommy, I just wanted– this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Thomas nudges his head against you, causing you to open your eyes and lift your head from him. He turns towards you, brushing his nose against yours when he shakes his head softly “Stop– I know.”

You offer him a sad smile, licking your lips quickly before you close the small gap between you both and press your lips to his.

You may not be ready to leave this life, leave him– however pressed against him, your lips moving with his… it’s definitely one of the best ways you can think of to go.

A loud whirring behind you causes you to break away from Thomas, the both of you looking over your shoulders towards the noise. Your eyes widen when you see one of the WCKD bergs, it’s bright spotlight shining towards you before it turns around and the back opens revealing the best faces you have ever seen.

You quickly stand up, bracing your hands under Thomas’ arms and hoisting him up. A fresh round of adrenaline coursing through you as you brace his weight against your side, quickly moving your feet across the roof.

Getting to the side where the berg is hovering, Vince and Minho hold out their arms waving you both forward. Thomas reaches his other arm out towards them, his fingers just falling short of theirs before Jorge regains the wheel of the berg and attempts to get it closer to the roof.

Once the berg dips lower, you grip onto Thomas harder and with all your strength you lift and push him towards the berg.

Thomas lands into the berg, his legs dangling out earning Vince and Minho to grab onto his shoulders and pull him all the way into the berg.

Minho and Vince look up to you, standing as close to the edge of the back as they can to prepare to catch you the same way as Thomas.

Thomas rolls onto his back, grasping his stomach and moving his terrified eyes out to you still standing on the fucking roof.

The berg had flown away from the roof slightly when Thomas landed so Jorge grips the wheel and tries to line the berg back up with the roofline as close as he can.

You reach into your pockets, grabbing the device and one of the vials Teresa had given you of the cure. You move your fingers quickly, setting up the device and connecting your eyes with Minho’s as you lift the device up “For Newt!”

Minho moves his eyes to the device in your hand, nodding and holding his hands up to prepare to catch it.

You follow the berg’s movement like a wave and when it’s the closest to you, you throw it towards Minho– releasing the breath you were holding as he easily catches it and hands it off to Brenda.

A loud explosion behind you gains your eyes along with Thomas’ and Minho’s, all of you watching as one of the buildings beside you crumbles and crashes against the far end of the WCKD building.

The ground of the roof shakes below your feet, your arms lift out to your sides to stabilize yourself and Minho shouts “Y/n you have to jump now!”

“Jump, we’ll catch you!” Vince bellows and you move your watery eyes from the roof towards the guys in the berg.

Tears fall down your cheeks and you take four steps back on the shaky roof before you run forwards.

After you take the first two running steps you push off of your third step, however, feeling the ground of the roof give way– you fall short of your jump towards the back of the berg.

Instead of your top half making it into the berg like you were planning, only your arms from your elbows up make it in.

“No!” Thomas shouts lunging towards you, his hands grabbing your elbows and holding you as tightly as he can before Vince and Minho are there, grabbing below your shoulders and lifting you into the berg.

They pull you up, laying you beside Thomas who has laid back onto his back. Your breathing is quick, your mind moving quicker over the fact that you’re both safe off the roof and flying out of the demolished city.

Thomas reaches over and grips your hand, the action snapping you out of your pause and you quickly sit up beside him and announce to the rest of the group “He’s been shot.”

Thomas’ eyelids grow heavy as everyone immediately springs into action to assess the bullet wound. Frypan reaches back and grabs the medical kit, opening it and grabbing the items to make due until you can get Thomas back to the camp.

***

It’s been a week since Thomas was shot and patched up on the ship that sailed to your new life– a week since you arrived in the safe haven and Thomas has been asleep the whole time. 

When you weren’t helping the group set up tents and housing areas, food stations and other areas that reminded you and the other gladers of being in the mazes– you were by Thomas’ side.

Your fingers wrapped around his wrist, feeling his pulse and the only sign that he was still here with you.

Your feet sliding off their resting place against the end of the bed has you sitting up straight, sucking in a sharp breath through your nose as you wake up.

Hearing a chuckle to your right you swing your eyes towards the door for the culprit, narrowing your eyes to block out the bright light of the day peeking through the door.

When your eyes adjust to the morning light, Newt’s bright smile as he stifles another laugh has you rolling your eyes “What’s so funny?”

Newt shrugs, grabbing the back of the chair beside you and turning it around. He sits down with his chest against the back of the chair, laying his arms over the top “Have you eaten?”

“Yes”

“Today?” He questions further, raising a brow and fighting off a smile.

You make a noise and rub the sleep out of your eyes with your fingers, buying yourself time to answer– even though you both know you haven’t left his side this morning.

Newt smiles softly, his eyes drifting over to his friend “He’s going to wake up, love. Tommy’s too much of a stubborn bastard to do anything else.”

You both chuckle, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as you look up from Thomas’ sleeping form and over to Newt, nodding softly “He’s so stubborn.”

A comfortable silence falls over you both, your eyes moving back over to Thomas and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as you direct your words to Newt “Thank you for not dying, Thomas not losing you will hopefully help him not be as mad at me for all of this.”

Newt snorts, shaking his head softly when he looks at the side of your face “He would never have been mad at you anyways, but you’re welcome– I should be the one thanking you though.”

“You already did…” you answer, playfully rolling your eyes.

Newt shifts in his seat, taking a more serious note when he faces you more “You saved my life y/n, that calls for multiple reminders of my gratitude.”

You soften your face, shaking your head softly “You’re my friend Newt, I had to do everything I could to save you.”

Newt releases a soft chuckle through his nose, taking a moment before hitting his hands on the back of the chair as he stands up “Right, well that’s settled then– as your friend I’m ordering we go get some food, he won’t be going anywhere.”

You begrudgingly listened to Newt, grabbed some fruit and a cup of coffee before your guilt creeped in and you made your way back towards the medical tent where Thomas was staying.

You nod in greeting over towards Brenda, Minho, and Frypan– the looks flashing across their faces changing to a mix of shock and relief when they look just past you. Their change in direction causes you to turn around quickly, your breath getting caught in your throat with the onslaught of emotion at who you see.

Thomas stands before you, moving his eyes between you four and off to your right as Newt comes to a stop beside you. Thomas releases a breath of relief, smiling softly in all his woken up glory while he moves his eyes around the group of everyone who means so much to him being here and alive.

Thomas fights back the tears as you all step towards him and close the gap quickly, embracing Newt in a tight embrace, followed by Minho and Frypan.

When they break apart and all that’s left between you and Thomas is two feet of grass– you release a noise, a mix between a hiccup of a sob and a relieved chuckle, before you take those two steps and gently press your body against his.

Thomas wraps his arms around your waist, his face pressing into the crook of your neck as you wrap your arms behind his neck.

Thomas swallows the lump in his throat, feeling like he can finally breathe again with you safe and alive in his arms.

Feeling his fingers gently stroke your sides, you squeeze him harder and let the tears flow freely as you revel in the fact that he’s alive and he’s awake.

Thomas lifts his head, resting his forehead against yours as the group that had gathered slowly disperses to give you privacy.

Newt and Minho leaving last, a shared smile between them as they leave their friend in good hands.

Running your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, a smile lifts the corners of your lips as you marvel “Your hair is longer, I like it.”

Thomas licks his lips quickly, his eyes moving between yours as he returns your smile and cups the sides of your face in his hands, his thumbs moving gently across your cheeks “I missed you.”

You push up on your toes, murmuring “You have no idea” before pressing your lips against his.

***

A month passes by and everyone has quickly fallen into a better routine in their new life in the safe haven. Getting used to not being on the run and hiding from WCKD has been difficult to get used to, however looking over your shoulders is slowly not the norm anymore.

The tribute rock has been filled with all the names of the people lost along the way to bring you all here, Frypan carving in Winsten’s name while you and Thomas carved out Teresa’s. She may have done things you didn’t agree with, however you still miss her. She saved your life in that doorway, she once was a friend and she helped save Newt.

Thomas is doing better, healing up quickly since the bullet didn’t hit anything vital. Walking was advised as his major form of exercise for recovery, so in the mornings and early evenings after you eat the two of you walk and explore the beach.

Your walk tonight was cut short with the promise of rain, which is how you find yourself standing just beside the awning of the hut. Your arms are out to your sides, eyes closed as your head is leaning back with your face towards the rain droplets falling from the sky.

“There you are” Thomas’ voice causes you to lift your head and look over your shoulder, your eyes connecting with his warm honey smolder.

Wiping the water from your eyes you shrug softly “I can’t remember the last time it rained, has it always smelled this good when it rains?”

Thomas nods and moves to come stand beside you, mirroring your previous stance with his arms out and face tilted towards the sky.

After a few minutes you feel him wrap his fingers around your wrist, pulling you softly towards him.

When you stand in front of him his hands rest on your hips, and he just stares into your eyes for a minute.

As your arms go around his neck, you push up on your toes and take his mouth– and that’s about where your control of the situation ends.

He growls low in his chest, one of his arms wrapping around your waist, while the other holds your face. He guides your every movement– when he pushes, you surrender.

Thomas tilts your head more to the side, easily deepening the kiss and when his tongue slides against yours you whimper softly, pulling him even closer to you.

Your pulse is racing, and you shift on your feet, moving your legs together with the increasing desperate ache between your legs. You needed him– you needed him inside of you.

“You’re cold,” he murmurs against your lips when he feels you shiver as the rain drenches your clothes.

“Warm me up” you beg, pressing your lips against his again.

Thomas moans as you move your lips, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

Sliding your lips to the shell of his ear, you murmur “I love you Tommy”

You hear him suck in a breath, taking your head in his hands softly and capturing your mouth in a deep kiss.

His breath is hot and he tastes like rain. Like a memory you want to wrap yourself up in forever.

“We can wait” he suggests, but it was more of a question.

A soft smile lifts the corners of your mouth and you shake your head slowly, desire spreading through your belly like a fire. 

Sliding your fingers down the muscles of his arms Thomas shivers from your touch, linking his fingers with yours as you walk backwards and pull him into the hut– you don’t want to waste anymore time.

Once inside and out of the rain, you reach out and lift the hem of his shirt over his head, letting your hands trail across his skin.

Your eyes move up his skin, over the deep V of his hips and land on the pink scar on his stomach. Tentatively you reach out, your fingers gently moving over the newly healed skin.

Thomas’ muscles twitch and he sucks in a little breath causing you to withdraw your fingers quickly, though he’s just as quick and reaches out to wrap his fingers around yours.

You flick your eyes up to his face and he lifts the corner of his mouth, shaking his head softly “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

You furrow your brows, flitting your eyes between the scar and his face once more “Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to be in pain and I mean maybe we should wait a little longer for something like thi–”

Thomas makes a noise and steps closer to you, setting his hands on your hips “Babe, don’t get me wrong this isn’t the only thing I want out of our relationship but I _need you_ – I need you now and I’m healed up enough that the only thing that will be painful is if we stop.”

He wags his eyebrows, a deep smirk playing on his lips and you chuckle as you rest your hands on his shoulders “Such a charmer”

Thomas laughs, licking his lips quickly before he captures your lips once more.

Your fingertips drift down his back, pulling yourself against him before pulling back and holding his gaze as your fingers grip the bottom of your shirt.

Thomas reaches forward resting his hands on your hips again as you lift your shirt over your head, dropping it on top of his discarded shirt by your feet.

Thomas’ breathing grows harder at the sight of you, his eyes darkening a shade as he takes in your naked form in front of him.

He slowly slides his hands up your sides, fingers lightly grazing your ribs– his touch sends heat shooting through your veins, and your fists clench with anticipation.

He sweeps your soaked hair behind your shoulders and drinks you in with his eyes, the action instantly making you love the feeling of his heated gaze on you.

“You’re beautiful” Thomas murmurs and pulls you flush with him, the pulsing at your core throbs harder when you feel his skin against your bare chest.

Bending his head forward, Thomas closes the small gap between you, molding his lips with yours in a rush. His fingers dig into your skin pulling you impossibly closer, the action making you hyper aware of what you’re doing to him. A moan sounds in your throat when you feel him through his joggers, thinking for sure you are going to lose it.

Breaking away from him, you peel off your sleep shorts and let out a little whimper when he lifts you up unexpectedly. Your legs wrap around his waist and he carries you effortlessly across the room to his bed.

Laying you down, he hovers over you looking at every inch of your body that his eyes can cover. He bends his head and kisses your chest over your heart.

Your body jerks up when he takes a nipple in his mouth, and you hold him tightly to you feeling anything but chilled now.

“Tommy…” your chest shakes with the overwhelming pleasure as he sucks, his hand skimming down your body, caressing your hip and leg. The pressure at your core was agonizing and you knew what you needed, “Tommy, please”

He leaves your breast and continues kissing down your stomach, his tongue making you jerk every time it touches your skin “Be patient–” he orders, “–if you keep begging like that, I’m going to lose it right now.”

As he trails kisses, he pulls your panties down your legs and drops them to the ground. Standing up he hooks his thumbs in his waistband, taking everything off in one smooth motion.

Your eyes widen slightly, seeing his impressive length that he takes in his hand and strokes a few times, smirking playfully “Like what you see?”

“Are you going to fit?” You ask on a little squeak and Thomas smiles brightly, loving you even more than he thought was possible.

“It’ll be a perfect fit, don’t worry,” Coming down on top of you, he positions himself between your thighs, and you throb with his hardness rubbing against you. 

You close your eyes, the twitch of your clit where his skin grinds on you sends rolling waves of excitement through your body. That was it– you needed him inside of you– right now.

He looks down at you as you wrap your legs around him, gripping your hip in one hand while guiding himself towards your entrance with the other. You arch your body into his, as you feel him glide against you.

His grip on your hip increases, leaning over you and resting his forearm on the bed beside your head, he brings his lips to rest against yours as he fully slips inside of you.

Your lips break away from his, your mouth dropping open with a soft gasp before you take a few deep breaths– trying to let your body adjust, stretching to fit every inch of him.

He groans with need… or maybe agony, and you couldn’t help but love the sound, it quickly becoming one of your favorites.

Thomas stops and leans back to look at you, he was breathless and flushed as he gazes at you with care and love “Are you okay?” he asks and you offer a nod, slowly feeling the ache fade away “I’m good– don’t stop, please move”

When he sees you relax, he slowly goes deeper until he is buried to the hilt. A soft moan falling from your lips, instantly loving how full you feel with him inside of you.

“Damn–” he breathes out, his voice shaky “–you feel so good, absolutely perfect.”

He keeps his weight off of you and you hold his hips, feeling his slow thrusts against you.

Almost on instinct you start moving with him, feeling the quiver of what his body is doing to yours. With each meeting of your hips, you pull him harder into you.

Your body had to stretch to take him, but now you were feeling the familiar burn in your belly and pulsing between your thighs.

Your bodies move in sync, your hips rising up to meet his. He was coming undone– his eyes were glazed over and he was breathing hard, his warm breath dancing across your sensitive skin.

You ran your fingers down his back which was damp with sweat and rain, feeling the power of his thrusts into you. Your foreheads meet and his teeth clench as he looks down at your body moving with his “I’m close, Tommy”

“Me too, come for me baby” His words paired with what his body is doing has your orgasm coming quickly, as his hips grind into yours, hitting that perfect spot over and over and you cry out.

Thomas grips your hips harder, moving faster as your spasms pull him over with you. His body tenses and he closes his eyes, his thumbs rubbing little circles into your skin as he breathes out a heavy breath.

Setting his arms on either side of you he bends his elbows, bringing his face closer to yours and slowly moving his lips against yours.

Thomas shifts and lays beside you, instantly pulling you against his side so you are half laying on him as you lay there trying to catch your breaths.

He leans down and kisses your lips “So you’re truly mine” his voice is husky and you couldn’t stop the shivers it caused even if you tried.

You smile and softly place your hand on his face, moving your thumb over his cheek as you connect your eyes with his “You need to remember, I’m yours– always have been, always will be.”


End file.
